minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Cake
A Cake is an edible block that is found in Minecraft: Story Mode. Appearances *In "A Block and a Hard Place", Jesse has the option to steal a cake from the witch's hut. In this case, Jesse and his/her friends won't be hungry, and his/her friends will appreciate his/her efforts. *In "Order Up!", Jesse finds a cake in the Temple of the Old Builders and has the option of giving it to Axel or keeping it for himself/herself. If Jesse keeps the cake, it can be given to the hungry townsperson in Sky City. **If the hungry townsperson has the cake, he will eat it all on the spot, then jump off Sky City with another cake later on during the evacuation. *In "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]", a cake can be seen on a dining table inside The Mansion. *In "[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']]", an almost fully eaten cake can be seen on a shelf behind 'Margaret' inside Harper's Secret Laboratory. *In "[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]", Jesse can craft a cake for Stampy Cat (determinant). **Later on in the episode, Jesse can steal a slice of cake from a miner while in the race with Petra. *In "Jailhouse Block", The Warden is caught by Romeo while eating a slice of cake. Trivia *In regular Minecraft, it is impossible to retrieve a placed cake even you have a silk touch enchantment; however, it is possible to do so in Minecraft: Story Mode. **In Minecraft: Story Mode, it is even possible to eat the cake without placing it, as seen in "A Block and a Hard Place" and "Order Up!". *In "Order Up!", Jesse will always find a cake inside the Temple of the Old Builders regardless of which chest he/she chooses to open. **In "Order Up!", after finding the cake, Jesse can choose to say "Cake is the best! Totally my favorite. Or, uh, top three, at least." *If Jesse chose to steal the cake from the Witch's Hut in "A Block and a Hard Place" (determinant), then when he/she finds the cake in "Order Up!", Axel will say "This reminds me of that time when you got a cake from that witch's hut and I was super jealous of you." **It is unknown how Axel knows Jesse stole the cake since he never tagged along to the Far Lands. It's possible that Jesse told him of their adventures, otherwise Axel couldn't have known about the cake. *Currently, cake appears in every episode in Minecraft: Story Mode with the exception of "A Journey's End?" where it is only mentioned. **In "A Journey's End?", when Jesse gives Facemeat some bread, he will mention that "It's not cake", but eats it anyway because he's hungry. Later, during The Walls, Jesse can choose to shout "Shut your cake hole!" to Hadrian. *In Minecraft, there is an achievement called "The Lie" which can be earned by crafting a cake. **This is a reference to a game called Portal, where the player is continually promised Cake, but never gets any. *Jesse (determinant), Axel, Olivia, Stampy Cat, Ivor, Petra (determinant), Gabriel (determinant), and Facemeat all hint that they like cake. *If Jesse doesn't give the cake they find to anybody in "Order Up", it won't be seen in their inventory in "A Portal to Mystery". Gallery Mcsm_ep5_sky-city-ruin_hungry-townsperson_cake.png|The hungry Sky City townsperson jumping off with a cake. (Determinant) GabrielandOliviaeatingCake1.jpg|Gabriel & Olivia eating cake. Stampy Cat high five with Stacy Plays.png|Stacy and Stampy Cat with cake and pumpkin pie. (Determinant) Category:Items Category:Food Category:Blocks Category:Craftable Items Category:Determinant Items